


You & I, On Christmas

by LarryOtp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Louis, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mostly Fluff, a little smut, if you look closesly, just a short sweet one shot, louis feels hes not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOtp/pseuds/LarryOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet, fluffy one shot in which Louis feels he's not good enough, and Harry wants to show him how much he really loves him.</p><p>He also gets him the best Christmas present, and Louis realizes that as long as he has Harry, nothing else matters.</p><p>Kinda based on You & I? </p><p>Idk I'm bad at summaries, just give it a go yeah? </p><p>Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I, On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on You & I, so you should listen to it while reading this, just to set the mood...
> 
> Only if you want to! Enjoy x

**A/N: Just a short, sweet, fluffy one shot I wrote for Christmas, going through Larry's Christmas Eve and Christmas journey. Hope you like it, and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! (Also uploading this to Wattpad).**  
  


Harry was sure he'd been to Topman at  _least_ ten times now. His imagination just wasn't working today and all his gifts were being purchased here. He kept buying a gift for one person, going out the shop, checking his list, not having any idea what to buy the next person, so he'd be back into the shop. 

"He's on repeat like an overplayed song."That was the joke amongst the workers at Topman. Everytime they'd see him walk past or buy another item of clothing, they'd start singing "The Fox" or "Gangnam Style". At first Harry had found it funny, hilarious even. But after his ninth time in the shop, he was so tired of the joke that he wanted to bang his head on the wall and scream to let all his anger out. Of course, if he did this, he'd draw too much attention or be sent to a mental institute. 

So Harry came up with a plan. He'd check the list inside the shop, and instead of making a fool of himself (though he mostly had already) and buying things again and again, he'd stay in the shop, and buy everything at the same time. And Niall thought Harry was the bright one in the band. 

The curly headed boy checked his list: 

 _Liam - Check  
_ _Mum - Check  
_ _Gemma - Check  
_ _Robin - Check  
_ _Niall - Check  
_ _Nick - Check  
_ _Olly - Check  
_ _Ed -  
_ _Louis -  
_ _Johannah - Check  
_ _Tommo Sisters - Check  
_ _Eleanor -_ (where he had added _haha just kidding_ )  
 _Zayn - Check  
_ _Kendall -_ (where there was also added an extra note saying  _im not stupid, Louis_ )

So that just left Ed and his boyfriend, Louis. 

Ed would be easy enough. He could just get him a top with one of his favourite bands on or something like that. But, Louis. Oh, Louis. Of course Harry knew what Louis would like. But it was the fact that he wanted to get Louis something special. Something to show him how much Harry loved him. 

Call him a sook, but that's exactly what he was. He was the romantic one in the relationship. The one who set up the sweet dates, the one who made love to the other, the one who-

A thought hit Harry. It was like one of those light bulb moments in a movie. He ran out of the shop, leaving Ed's gift and thinking he'd get it later (if he didn't forget, which he usually did) and made his way down to the jewellery store across the shopping centre. 

The minute the curly haired twenty year old stepped foot in the small shop, he realized he'd never been in there before. It was tiny, not much bigger than his bedroom at home, but had a nice, warm atmosphere in it. The smell of roses and old people lingered around Harry's nostrils as he made his way up to the till which stood on a long glass case filled with expensive jewellery. 

The woman that greeted Harry, couldn't be younger than 60. She reminded him so much of his late grandma, with her curly white hair, soft eyes and a friendly, wrinkly smile. "Hello, dear." She said in a strong, English accent. 

Harry nodded as a greeting. "Hi there."

"Is there anything specific I can help you find?"

The boy nibbled at his bottom lip, and scanned the glass case below. "I'm looking for a ring."

The woman's eyes lit up and her smile stretched even further. "Oh! An engagement ring?"

Harry smiled. His decision had been so fast, that he hadn't really thought it over. But hearing the lady say it, made it sound so right. "Yeah. The perfect christmas present."

"Sure is. What a lucky girl she must be, to have a gentleman like yourself."

The Chessire boy shook his head, his curls bouncing randomly. "Sorry lovely, I'm gay." He smiled. 

The woman chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. My grandson is gay, says people make that mistake a number of times."

"It does happen a lot. But it's fine, honestly."

"So this boy of yours. How important is he to you?"

Harry kept his finger hovering above the glass, as he continued looking for a ring. A small smile made it's way on his face, as he spoke of his boy. "Louis's very important to me. I can't even begin to explain how much he means to me." 

The woman sighed and muttered something along the lines of, "Young love." 

Suddenly, Harry's long finger stopped at a silver and gold ring. It had a silver on the inside with gold on the outside, small triangles engraved on it. It was perfect. "This one," He whispered. 

"Ah yes. The men's silver and gold engagement ring." 

Harry's eyes slid up to meet the woman's. "How much?"

"£642"

"Not bad, not bad." He looked back at the ring. He smiled at the image of his boyfriend wearing it and looked back up at the lady. "I'll take it."

**

Louis couldn't believe it when Harry told him he had to go out Christmas shopping, on  _Christmas Eve_. His birthday. His boyfriend was usually more organized than he was, but this year it had been the oposite, so that had left Louis having to go out to buy the christmas tree. 

He had never done this job, and he had never realized how tiring and hard it was either. It dragged all the energy out of you. And for Louis, well, this never happened. He was always so full of energy, so cheerful and bubbly, not seeing wrong in the world. 

But today just hadn't been his day. It didn't help that he woke up at 6 in the morning, and threw up all of last night's dinner onto the floor. Or the fact that after that he couldn't get back to sleep, so he had only gotten four hours of sleep, leaving him grumpy and tired.

His time at the garden centre, made him feel even worst. When Louis was having a bad day, his insecurity levels would be lower than usual, and his mind would emphasize everything that seemed even a tad bad to him. 

It started off with the number of straight couples he saw, buying trees together. They would laugh, they would kiss, they would tease... in all honesty it made Louis's heart shatter into tiny pieces. All he wanted was to be able to be seen in public with Harry. To kiss him, to hold his hand, to show the world that he was his and nobody else's.

But it wasn't possible. Not without getting filthy looks, shaking heads gestured to them, fans cursing or paps making up rumours. It was horrendous and heart breaking. It was no wonder Louis felt like he did when he got home and lay sobbing hysterically on the couch. 

He wasn't good enough, he thought. Harry could do so much better. He could be with a girl. A girl that could make him happy, happier than Louis would ever make him. He could be seen in  _public_ with her, something Harry and Louis could maybe never be able to do. She would also be prettier than he was. 

Sometimes he asked himself, why me? With his small tummy, his girly bum, his high cheekbones, his extremely high pitched voice, his big thighs, his terrible singing... Louis thought he really was a sight. The tears continued to stream down his cheeks, his nose running and his eyes swollen. 

**

Harry opened the door to the house, using his shoulder. He was surprised to see it was open a bit, but thought nothing of it as it meant Louis was probably just home and it also made matters easier for him seeing as he was trying to carry five bags full of presents at once. Which wasn't one of his brightest ideas, but it was snowing and he was freezing. He didn't want to go back out to the car and in again.

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry called out as he shut the door with a bang. There was no reply, and this startled him. It was an inside joke between them, that every time Harry came home from work or just being out, he would call out "honey" as if he was the woman in the relationship. And usually, Louis would laugh or welcome him with a deep, loving kiss. 

But all that greeted Harry this time, was the soft sobbing coming from the living room. Confused and curious, Harry dropped his bags and followed the sound into the room. 

The minute his eyes set on the wrecked boy sobbing uncontrollably on the sofa, his heart felt like it was being pulled slowly and painfully out of his chest. It ached. 

Slowly, he walked over to the sobbing boy, whispering: "baby." 

He whispered this over and over, until he was sitting on the sofa and cradling the older boy in his arms as he cried into his chest. Harry sat him on his lap, and put his hands on each side of Louis's face, wiping the rolling tears with his thumb. He scanned his face and softly smiled. "Love, what's wrong?"

Louis sniffed and dragged his gaze away from his boyfriend. "It's nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes and forced Louis to look back at him. "Lou, don't tell me that you crying your eyes out is "nothing". Babe, I know you. I know you hardly ever cry, and when you do it's something big. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, ever."

Louis sighed and started tracing patterns onto Harry's chest, using his index finger. "I know that. I just don't want you worrying. Expecially since its-"

"Christmas Eve and your birthday. I know."

Louis chewed his bottom lip and looked up at his boyfriend through long, pretty lashes. Harry brought his hand uo to Louis's cheek, and softly carresed it. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He whispered. "I hate seeing you like this."

The boy in question gulped and let a tear roll down his cheek. This time, Harry made no effort to wipe it off. He watched it fall down Louis's chin, and bounce off Harry's knee. 

"You know how I threw up in the morning?" Harry nodded, and gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze of comfort. "That was really the start of my bad day. And when I was out buying the tree -which is in the car by the way- I saw couples. Lots o' them. They kissed, the held hands, they laughed-" Louis paused and wiped his falling tears with his sleeve. 

"I felt jealous. I wish  _we_ could do that, Haz." By this rate, Harry's heart was throbbing sadly. "And then when I got home, I started thinking, why me? You could do so much better. You're  _Harry Styles_. The boy everyone falls in love with. I'm just Louis. Louis with the fat thighs, Louis with the sticky-out-tummy, Louis with the high voice... I'm just, Louis." And with that, he started crying again, rocking his knees backwards and forewards as he sat on Harry's lap.

Harry: well he was in shock to say the least. He had no idea Louis felt like this, and didn't know why such a beauty like himself  _would_ feel this way. "Oh my god," He muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around his boy. "Baby, I had no idea you felt like that."

Louis sniffed into Harry's clothed shoulder. "Usually, I don't. I mean I've never been too happy with myself, but you always manage to make me feel better, without even trying. Today... I dunno. I just haven't been myself."

Harry let his gaze linger on Louis. "Love, you may be "just Louis," but that's exactly why I love you. You're all I need in life to be happy. I wouldn't care if I had nothing else. With you, I'm complete."

Louis managed a small smile, before letting it fall not a minute later. "Look at me, Haz. I'm a mess."

Harry shook his head. "Even with your nose running, your eyes swollen, your cheeks tear stained, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

And as sloppy and cheesy and it may have been, Louis thought that it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. "I love you so much," He whispered. 

"I love you," Harry returned. "And I'm going to show you exactly how much." 

**

That night, on Christmas Eve and Louis's 22nd birthday, Harry made sweet love to him. It was like their first time all over again, special. They took it slow, not like the rough, hot sex they usually had. This was different, and they liked it. 

As the two boys finished and lay sweaty and panting on the bed, Harry began pressing open mouthed kisses on Louis's chest, while softly singing a song off their new album. 

"You and I," He kissed his jaw. "We don't want to be like them," His neck. "We can make it 'till the end," His tummy, which caused Louis to squirm a little. "Beautiful," Harry whispered, before continuing to sing. "Nothing can come between, you and I, not even the guards above, can separate the two of us, no, nothing can come between, you and I."

Harry looked up into his boyfriend's piercing blue eyes. He moved up, and pressed a sweet kiss on his thin but soft lips, letting out a sigh at the feeling of pleasure it still gave him even after three years of being together. "I love you so much, Lou." He whispered, his eyes scanning the flawless face of his lover. "You're perfect, never forget that."

And Louis believed it. For the first time -possibly ever- he believed he was worth it. Who cares if no one else thinks he's perfect? Harry does. And that's all that matters to him. 

**

Louis was woken up by the smell of waffles and the soft music from Leona Lewis's Christmas album playing in the kitchen. He sat up with a yawn and a stretch and looked to his left, to find the space beside him empty. He scrunched his eyebrows together. Where was Ha- a blush made a way to his face as he remembered what had happened the night before. Harry would be making breakfast, yeah. 

He stepped off the bed, slipped on his slippers, and made his way into the kitchen. What welcomed him, was something that caused his lips to turn up into a smirk. He crossed his arms across his chest and leant into the door frame.

In front of him, his hot boyfriend was in nothing but his dressing gown, swaying his hips and singing along to Leona's version of Winter Wonderland, while stacking two plates up with waffles. Louis thought it was quite the sight. "Morning, lover." 

Harry froze at the voice, and looked up, his cheeks tinted red. "Oh, morning, Lou." 

Louis giggled at the curly headed, embarrassed boy in front of him. He walked up to Harry, and placed a delicate kiss on his mouth. "Merry Christmas," He whispered.

Harry smiled. "Merry Christmas, baby."

**

It wasn't until after opening all their presents from friends and family that Harry and Louis decided it was time to give each other's presents. Louis wasn't nervous. He had gotten Harry's present at the start of the month. 

Harry, however, was trembling with nerves. Last night when Louis had fallen asleep, he stood in front of the mirror, and went over and over what he would say. But every time he did it, he seemed to lose confidence.  _What if Louis said no? What if it was too soon?_

"Right, Hazzy," Louis giggled. "It took me a while to choose a present good enough for you, so I hope this will do." He handed over an envelope.

Harry opened it up, and almost dropped the card when he saw what was in it. "Two tickets to see The 1975 live??  _V.I.P_??"

Louis blushed. "Only the best."

Harry bit his lip and jamp onto Louis's knee, kissing the light out of him. "I love you so much," He muttered, continuing to press kisses all over his laughing boyfriend's face.

"I love you too," Louis grinned, as soon as Harry had calmed down and sat down in his usual spot. 

Harry's heart was hammering against his chest, as he snuck his hand into his back pocket, and bought out a small, dark purple box. Closing his eyes to calm his racing heart, he kneeled down on one knee. He opened his eyes, to see Louis's own eyes wide, and his mouth formed into the shape of an 'o'. 

"Harry, I-"

Harry cut him off. "Louis, ever since that first day on The X-Factor, when we met in the bathrooms, I knew you were the one for me. It may sound cheesey -god, everything I say to you does- but it's only the truth. Something in me knew, that you were the one for me. Your odd fashion, your bowl cut, I must say you were the most adorable thing."

Louis rolled his eyes, but continued to smile anyway. 

"Every time I think back to that day, I wish I made a move quicker. I wish I told you sooner, I wish... I wish a lot of things, Lou. But the main wish I had then, was for you to be mine. And now that you are, gosh, it's unreal. I wake up everyday to see you, and that's how I want it to be for the rest of our lives."

He opened up the box, to reveal the beautiful, silver and gold ring bought just yesturday, on Christmas Eve. Louis's eyes were brimming with tears, as he held his hand over his mouth. 

"Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?"

Louis shook his head, and for a terrible moment, Harry thought he was about to say no. But then the amazing truth came tumbling out, as the boy in question squealed in excitement, jumped into his boyfriend's arms, and kissed him forcefully while saying; "Yes, yes, a million times, yes!"

**

That's how Louis found himself sitting on the sofa, late on Christmas night, cuddled up with his fiancè (wow did that sound good), watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" and admiring the beautiful ring that shone brightly on his marriage finger. 

"It's beautiful," He kept whispering to himself. 

Everytime he said this, Harry would smile and his heart would race, and he'd lean down and kiss the cold metal. "Just like you," He'd whisper back.

Louis smiled, and cuddled closer into Harry's chest, sighing at the scent that lingered around him. 

"You and I, we will never be like them, but we can make it 'till the end, nothing can come between, you and I," Harry sang softly into the Doncaster boy's ear. 

Louis chuckled at Harry's slight change in lyrics.

He didn't need money. He didn't need fame. He certainly didn't need Eleanor. All he needed, was Harry. And he couldn't wait to spend more Christmas's with him. 

 


End file.
